Broken Phantasms
by Kiwange
Summary: Et si tout était de la faute de Lily Evans ? Elle est invisible et impuissante. Tout ce qu'elle peut faire, c'est observer la souffrance. Sa souffrance. A lui, Severus Snape, empli de haine et d'amertume envers tout le monde. Fic terminée
1. Broken Phantasms, Première Partie

_NdA : Alors pour commencer, je vous présente ce petit OS découpé en trois parties : "Broken Phantasms"_

_L'histoire ? Celle de Lily qui, après tout, aurait très bien pu être elle aussi responsable de sa propre mort, au même titre que Snape, Sirius, James et Peter... Par amitié ? Par naïveté ? Ah ah..._

_Pour le rating, je mets toujours -13, mais après je ne sais pas vraiment lequel aurait le mieux convenu._

_Lily est un peu l'héroïne de cette fic... ça peut paraître étrange, mais je prends très rarement une fille en temps que personnage principale, car souvent la pauvre fille finit pas être soit une Mary Sue, soit une cruche totale. C'est une histoire très basée sur les sentiments, du moins plus que sur l'action._

_C'est un drame, c'est pas joyeux, mais je dois avouer que je suis assez satisfaite du résultat._

**_PREMIERE PARTIE_**

BROKEN PHANTASMS (1)

Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon, baignant le cimetière d'une lueur orange pâle qui donnait aux lieux une allure mystique. L'ombre des tombes diminuait peu à peu, et l'odeur âcre de la terre devenait de plus en plus forte. Une brise légère faisait frémir les cyprès.

Ce cimetière avait quelque chose d'apaisant. Lily y marchait, allant au hasard entre les tombes de marbre. L'angoisse qui lui obstruait la gorge, cette angoisse de la mort, diminuait peu à peu, en même temps que le soleil. Elle s'assit sur un rocher, près de la statue d'un sorcier affichant une posture digne. Lily lui jeta un regard absent, ses cheveux lui caressant les épaules, frissonnant sous sa robe trop légère. Elle se sentait bien, comme si elle avait plongé dans une baignoire d'eau bouillante après être restée des heures couchée dans la neige. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément, écoutant attentivement les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Elle ramena les jambes contre la poitrine et les enlaça doucement, faisant attention à ne pas tomber.

Elle resta dans cette position précaire une durée qui lui parut durer des heures. Ce furent des bruits de pas qui la tirèrent de son oisiveté, la faisant sursauter. Elle ouvrit les yeux et les écarquilla, étonnée. La nuit était tombée d'un coup, plongeant le cimetière dans des ténèbres rompues ça et là par des bougies posées sur des tombes.

Lily savait qu'elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter. Elle était invisible aux yeux de tous, grâce au charme de Fidelitas qui lui avait été appliqué; cela ne l'empêcha pas de plonger la main dans une poche de sa robe, agrippant nerveusement sa baguette. Elle essaya de percer l'obscurité et aperçut une silhouette non loin de là. Elle retint sa respiration, sentant une sueur glacée l'envahir. Et s'il s'agissait d'un Mangemort? Voldemort voulait tuer Harry, ce n'était pas un secret pour elle. Et si un Mangemort la voyait, elle, il la forcerait à lui montrer où était son fils, et alors… non, il valait mieux ne pas y songer.

Et puis, Sirius avait promis d'être fidèle. Jamais il ne les livrerait.

Tout de même…

La silhouette s'éloigna de la tombe sur laquelle elle avait semblé se recueillir, pour s'approcher de Lily. Celle-ci se leva d'un bond silencieux, quittant son perchoir, et recula de quelques pas. La silhouette s'assit sur le rocher, là où elle s'était trouvée quelques secondes plus tôt. Lily se détendit. On ne l'avait pas vu.

Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'un détail attira son regard. La lune venait d'étendre un de ses rayons sur le crâne du nouveau venu et avait illuminé des cheveux noirs et gras. Des cheveux que Lily aurait reconnu sans peine.

-Severus! murmura-t-elle, avant de porter une main à sa bouche, horrifiée.

Severus Snape ne bougeait pas, restant sur le rocher. Il ne portait qu'une robe sombre et aucun masque de Mangemort. Pourtant, Lily aurait juré qu'il avait rejoint Voldemort, pour le servir comme un esclave sert son maître. Méfiante, elle l'observa, profitant de l'éclairement provisoire que prodiguait la lune depuis quelques minutes. Elle fut frappée par sa pâleur, qui faisait ressortir ses yeux noirs; son teint était plus cireux que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il avait également maigri, ce qui lui avait creusé le visage, mais sinon, il était fidèle à lui-même: la bouche pincée en un perpétuel rictus moqueur, les traits durs, froid, distant. Plus Lily le regardait, plus elle sentait les souvenirs refluer vers son cerveau. Tous les deux, parlant innocemment, comme les deux enfants qu'ils avaient été. Tous les deux, riant. Tous les deux, se disputant. Tous les deux, se réconciliant. Tous les deux, préparant en cachette des potions. Tous les deux…

Non, elle ne devait pas pleurer. Etait-ce des larmes qui lui brouillaient la vue pourtant? Ils s'étaient séparés, depuis tellement longtemps… il n'avait été qu'un ami… son premier ami, son meilleur ami…

-Severus… répéta-t-elle, beaucoup plus doucement et tendrement que la première fois.

* * *

Severus Snape sentait une présence. Pourtant, il ne voyait personne, n'entendait personne. Il sentait juste quelqu'un près de lui. Vivement, il jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Rien. Peut-être devenait-il paranoïaque. Peut-être que la Marque des Ténèbres le rendait fou. Il voyait des ennemis partout. Severus avait peur. Il se savait lâche et il craignait plus que tout croiser de nouveau la route de Dumbledore. Revoir ses yeux bleus aurait été un véritable supplice. Sa voix de pauvre mentor bienveillant, ses allures de grand dieu humain, sa magie surpuissante…

Un supplice.

Il faisait frais dans le cimetière. Il n'était venu ici que pour réfléchir en paix, devant la tombe de sa mère.

Severus resserra autour de lui sa cape. Les pans du vêtement tourbillonnaient autour de lui, emportés par les brusques bourrasques qui frappaient sans prévenir.

Il jeta de nouveau des regards soupçonneux autour de lui. Pourquoi était-il persuadé qu'il y avait une présence près de lui? Il ne voyait personne. Se sentant ridicule, il fit frémir ses narines, mais aucune odeur particulière ne vint troubler son odorat. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un vulgaire chat errant… résigné, il sortit d'une poche de sa cape un carnet de cuir et l'ouvrit doucement. Il voyait des photos de lui, lorsqu'il était adolescent. La plupart du temps, il était seul et les photos avaient été prises par erreur, mais sur une ou deux, Lily Evans lui tenait le bras, les yeux pétillants, un grand sourire éclairant ses traits. Sur ces clichés, Severus était plus détendu et, surtout, ne se cachait pas hors du cadre. Non, au contraire, il s'affichait avec sa meilleure amie, lui jetant des regards en coin. Des regards presque langoureux, du moins autant que pouvaient l'être ses petits yeux noirs.

Lily devait être loin à présent. Avec son Jamesi d'amour et son fils. Son fils. Rien que ce mot faisait mal à Severus. Son fils. Elle avait eu un enfant avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Son fils. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser. Son fils. Il aurait voulu aimer quelqu'un, juste une personne qui rendrait ce monde moins flou. Son fils. Qui rendrait ce monde moins fou. Son fils. Il n'avait jamais eu de petite amie, il n'avait jamais eu que Lily. Pas de famille, pas d'amis. Juste elle.

-Lily… chuchota-t-il au vent, d'un ton très différent de celui qu'il employait habituellement.

* * *

-Lily…

Lily sursauta. Elle ne rêvait pas. Severus venait de dire son prénom. Elle secoua la tête, persuadée de devenir folle. L'homme était penché sur quelque chose. Par curiosité et avec une pointe d'appréhension, Lily s'approcha de lui. Son pied fit craquer une branche, mais Severus ne parut rien remarquer.

La jeune femme était à côté de lui, à présent. Elle avait les yeux fixés sur l'objet qu'il tenait fermement et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il s'agissait de photos d'eux, quand ils étaient encore jeunes et insouciants. Eux à douze ans, à treize, à quatorze, à quinze. Aucune photo n'excédait ces âges-là. Evidemment, ils avaient cessés de se fréquenter lors de leur 5ème année, à cause d'une ridicule histoire d'insultes.

Lily leva les yeux vers le visage blafard de Severus et eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en pleine poitrine.

Il pleurait.

Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues, silencieuses, terminant leur course en s'écrasant dans son cou ou sur sa cape noire. Son visage restait impassible, frappé par des mèches de cheveux ballottées par le vent. Puis la lune fut cachée par d'épais nuages moutonneux, et Lily ne vit plus son ancien ami. Elle sentait un étrange sentiment couler dans ses veines, un mélange confus de peine, de ressentiment, de pitié, de tristesse et de colère. Obéissant à une pulsion émotionnelle, Lily posa ses doigts sur sa main, mais il ne la sentait pas, elle n'était même pas un fantôme pour lui. Elle était invisible, impossible à retrouver. Il murmura quelque chose entre ses larmes et Lily tendit l'oreille pour déchiffrer ses paroles:

-Je suis désolé… tellement désolé, Lily…

Lily cligna des yeux, surprise. La voyait-il? Non, c'était impossible.

-Severus? demanda-t-elle, d'une voix timide qu'elle essayait de rendre assurée.

-C'est de ma faute… je suis un con, un putain de Mangemort à la con…

Il était bien Mangemort. Lily retira vivement ses doigts de la main de Severus, comme si elle était devenue brûlante. Elle sentait son visage s'empourprer et son cœur se déchirer. Il avait bien rejoint les rangs du mage noir… les rangs composés de tous ces salauds, qui torturaient, tuaient, par racisme, par pure connerie…

-Comment pourrais-je lui dire? continua Severus, emporté par son monologue. Je veux rester moi-même, mais c'est tellement dur… je suis désolé… il faut que je lui dise… à cause de moi, il va la tuer…

Lily recula de quelques pas. Dégoûtée, elle lui tourna volontairement le dos, ferma les yeux et transplana.

* * *

De retour chez elle, Lily sentit les larmes monter de nouveau à ses yeux. Elle était dans la chambre de Harry, aux murs bleus, avec le petit lit et les jouets éparpillés un peu partout. Dans un coin de la pièce, jouant avec un balai miniature, Harry riait. Lily s'approcha de lui. Il l'observa d'un air curieux, de ses grands yeux d'un vert de jade. Il ne sembla pas remarquer que sa mère était troublée et il lui montra le balai d'un air fier.

-Je suis sûre que tu deviendras un grand joueur de Quidditch, affirma Lily en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, adoucie par les gazouillements du bébé.

-Lily?

Lily se retourna. James se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, avec son air faussement négligé, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés, ses yeux noisette et son sourire en coin.

-Où étais-tu? demanda-t-il en la regardant d'un air étonné.

Lily devinait qu'elle avait le teint encore rose, les cheveux emmêlés et des feuilles empêtrées dans sa robe.

-Je suis partie faire un tour. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne m'a vu.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, je sais que tu es la femme la plus prudente et la plus sage que j'aie jamais rencontrée!

S'il y avait de l'ironie dans ses propos, Lily ne le remarqua pas. Elle lui envoya un léger sourire, fit un baiser sur le front de Harry et se jeta dans les bras de son mari. Son odeur la rassurait, et elle aimait sentir ses bras forts l'enlacer. James l'emmena dans leur chambre, la serrant contre lui, le nez dans ses mèches auburn. Lorsqu'il la relâcha, Lily s'assit sur le lit et le regarda d'un air candide tellement convaincant que James éclata de rire.

-Quand je pense qu'il y a quelques années, je ne me serais jamais imaginé ainsi… susurra-t-il en la rejoignant, avant de l'embrasser.

Leurs lèvres se caressaient, leurs langues s'entrelaçaient et leurs mains se frôlaient, jouant à cache-cache. Lily ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant à son sens du toucher, et sentit son mari l'allonger sur le lit. Elle sentait son souffle chaud contre sa visage et aurait pu rester des heures comme ça, à écouter sa respiration profonde. Mais soudainement, sans savoir pourquoi, les images de Severus l'assaillirent. Elle le revoyait, assis sur le rocher, sanglotant sans bruit, les larmes déchirant ses joues pâles, ses yeux glacials étrangement humides, seul, ne se laissant aller qu'en privé, donnant une image de connard profond en public.

Mais il était devenu Mangemort, il avait probablement torturé, tué… il avait la marque des ténèbres sur le bras et une âme souillée…

-Tu te souviens de Severus Snape? demanda Lily en ouvrant brusquement les yeux.  
James était penché sur elle. En entendant le mot «Snape», son visage s'était rapidement assombri et son sourire l'avait quitté. Ses yeux brillèrent avec tant de froideur que Lily en frissonna.

-Comment veux-tu oublier ce sale Serpentard aux cheveux assez gras pour rationner en huile toute une population?

-A ton avis, qu'est-il devenu aujourd'hui?

James se rassit au bord du lit, reboutonnant sa chemise qu'il avait commencé à enlever. Lily se mit à côté de lui. Elle savait qu'elle avait briser ce moment entre eux deux, mais cette question lui tenait trop à cœur…

-Probablement un Mangemort à la botte de Voldemort, près à lécher chaque centimètre carré du sol que son pied touche, te ne crois pas? demanda-t-il sèchement.

-Je ne sais pas, mentit tristement Lily. Il était doué, il aurait pu nous aider…

-… s'il n'était pas un mage noir aussi aimable qu'un pot de chambre, acheva James. Pourquoi parles-tu de lui, Lily?

-Comme ça…

James lui prit le menton pour la regarder droit dans ses yeux d'un vert brillant.

-Ne me mens pas, dit-il simplement.

Lily soupira.

-Je suis tombée sur des photos de nous, quand on était jeunes et encore amis, dit-elle, cette fois-ci sincère mais ne disant pas toute la vérité.

-Ne pense plus à lui.

James approcha son visage du sien, posa une main sur sa joue et l'embrassa à nouveau.


	2. Broken Phantasms, Deuxième Partie

_Eh oui, voilà la deuxième partie ! Je crois que c'est celle que j'aime le moins dans ma fic, d'ailleurs :s_

_Bonne lecture !_

**_DEUXIEME PARTIE_**

Lily était de nouveau dans le cimetière. La nuit tombait, comme la veille, et le vent agitait ses mèches cuivrées. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être là. La veille, elle avait juste cherché à calmer ses angoisses. Mais aujourd'hui, elle se moquait bien de ses états d'âme. Elle voulait revoir Severus. Elle le devait. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait pu devenir Mangemort. L'aversion qui lui était venu, lorsque Severus avait dit qu'il était bien parmi les mages noirs, ne s'était pas totalement dissipée, mais Lily voulait être certaine qu'il regrettait bien ses gestes, comme il l'avait murmuré à la brise nocturne.

Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui pardonner d'avoir tué, torturé et tout ça, mais cela l'apaiserait.

Mais Severus ne vint pas. Lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle, au petit matin, elle avait dit à James qu'elle voulait voir l'aurore et l'aube, spectacle qu'elle adorait particulièrement.

Le lendemain soir, elle y retourna. Toujours pas de Severus, mais elle trouva un chat abandonné et le ramena chez elle, prétextant qu'elle avait décidé de recueillir un animal et qu'elle avait passé toute la nuit à en chercher un.

Le troisième soir, il vint. Lily commençait à désespérer et rôdait entre les tombes, lisant au hasard des noms. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit :

« Eileen Snape »

Sa mère était morte… Lily était la seule à savoir que les parents de Snape se disputaient au point de se battre. Eileen avait-elle succombé face à son mari ? Non, il ne fallait pas y penser. Quelque chose la frôla et Lily recula, avant de se détendre. Severus. Il était là, dans sa robe sombre, son visage distant restant de marbre. Il paraissait soucieux, et Lily vit des cheveux blancs qui se perdaient dans la tignasse grasse.

Il s'assit sur le rocher et darda ses yeux sur la tombe de sa mère, les lèvres pincées.

-Severus ? dit timidement Lily.

Il ne l'entendait pas.

-Il faut que je sache… bégaya-t-elle inutilement. Tu es un Mangemort, n'est-ce pas ? Je… tu sais… tu étais obligé d'en être un, c'est ça ? Tu es toujours bon dans ton cœur, au fond de toi…

-C'EST PAS VRAI !

Lily sursauta si violemment qu'elle se tordit la cheville et s'affala dans la poussière. Sa tête se cogna et elle mit quelques secondes à reprendre ses esprits. Severus s'était levé et avait donné un coup de poing rageur contre le rocher. Un craquement sinistre résonna et du sang perla sur les jointures de ses mains. Lily le regarda, impuissante, alors qu'il donna un second coup contre la pierre avant de tomber à genoux, baissant la tête, ses cheveux de jais masquant son visage. Une larme coula jusqu'à la pointe de son nez arqué et s'écrasa au sol.

-C'est pas vrai, répéta-t-il.

Ses épaules tressautaient au rythme de ses sanglots muets. Il leva la tête vers la lune et déclama :

-C'est de ma faute, entièrement de ma faute ! Il pense que c'est elle, que c'est Lily, il va la tuer… il faut que je prévienne Dumbledore, avant qu'il ne retrouve sa trace… il faut que je prévienne Dumbledore…

-Je suis là, moi, dit doucement Lily en se redressant.

Elle posa la main sur son épaule et le regarda tristement, regrettant le sortilège de Fidelitas qui la séparait de la réalité.

-Qu'as-tu dit à ton maître ? demanda-t-elle doucement. Pourquoi veut-il me tuer ?

Elle remarqua que sa propre voix tremblait et elle sentait les larmes envahir ses joues, sans pouvoir les arrêter. Severus prit sa baguette et l'appliqua contre sa tempe, les yeux résolument clos, le sang coulant entre ses doigts.

-Ne fais pas de bêtise… murmura-t-elle en s'accroupissant à ses côtés, lui mettant le bras autour des épaules, dans un geste tout aussi inutile que sa présence.

Ils restèrent ainsi, soudés dans la douleur, l'un ne sachant même pas que l'autre était à ses côtés, pendant ce qui parut des heures. Puis Severus éloigna sa baguette se sa tempe, et Lily remarqua une brûlure là où s'était trouvée la pointe de l'instrument magique. Il souffrait, et Lily savait qu'il risquerait tôt ou tard de mettre fin à son tourment. Mais pourquoi s'en souciait-elle ? Il n'était rien qu'un ancien ami, aujourd'hui ennemi et Mangemort. Elle, elle avait un mari, un fils, des amis…

Oui, mais lui, il n'avait rien.

Severus se releva, se libérant de l'emprise de Lily, et transplana. La jeune femme fit de même.

A peine atterrit-elle dans sa chambre que James se planta face à elle. Il lui prit le poignet avec plus une moins de violence avant de s'enquérir, glacial :

-Ne me mens plus. Où vas-tu tous les soirs, comme ça ? Ou plutôt, qui vas-tu voir ?

Lily ouvrit la bouche mais la réponse ne vint pas. Elle s'écroula dans les bras de son mari, pleurant comme une enfant. Sa cheville et sa tête étaient douloureuses, et l'image de Severus, sa propre baguette pointée sur la tempe comme en signe d'abandon, la hantait. Elle pleurait, tout simplement, avec une tristesse qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire partir d'un simple geste. Elle pleurait avec désespoir. Elle pleurait sans pouvoir s'arrêter, elle pleurait dans les bras de son mari, elle pleurait en pensant à Severus, elle pleurait car elle avait peur, elle pleurait car sa famille était en danger…

« Il pense que c'est elle, que c'est Lily, il va la tuer… »

-Je ne veux pas mourir, murmura Lily, en s'accrochant à James. Et je veux encore moins que Ha… Harry ou toi…

Elle ne put achever sa phrase, les sanglots l'agitant de plus belle. James allait lui dire quelque chose lorsque la sonnette d'entrée retentit. Lily se raidit. Et si c'était lui, Voldemort, sur le pas de la porte, prêt à tous les tuer ? James la repoussa avec douceur et alla ouvrir, la laissant seule dans la chambre.

-Sirius ! entendit-elle.

Elle se leva et s'essuya les yeux, avant de prendre sa baguette et de se jeter un sort pour être plus présentable ; puis elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée, où son mari et le parrain de son fils discutaient. Le ton montait entre les deux hommes et Lily se mit à côté de James, étonnée de voir Sirius avec un visage aussi grave.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, toi ? demanda James à sa femme. Remplacer Sirius par Peter en temps que Gardien du Secret ?

-Voldemort sait que je suis votre Gardien, martela Sirius. Il le sait parfaitement, James, et il fera tout pour me faire avouer votre place ! Je suis prêt à mourir, James, mais comprend qu'il a peut-être des moyens de tout me faire révéler !

-James… dit Lily lentement, essayant de le calmer. Je ne veux pas que Voldemort retrouve notre fils. Tu devrais écouter Sirius… peut-être que Peter, je dis bien peut-être…

-Très bien, très bien ! s'agaça James. Remplaçons donc Sirius, Peter est tellement moins influençable et peureux que lui !

James partit s'enfermer à la cuisine. Lily et Sirius échangèrent des regards gênés.

-Tu as pleuré ? demanda Sirius en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, James va se calmer, assura-t-il.

Lily eut un petit sourire triste.

-Tu le connais mieux que moi, remarqua-t-elle.

-Je suis son meilleur ami. Sérieusement, tu penses que Peter devrait devenir Gardien du Secret ?

-Pas sans l'accord de James.

-Je reviendrais dans une semaine, le temps qu'il se calme et que je parle de ça à Peter. Il s'énerve si vite en ce moment !

-Il a peur, lui aussi, murmura Lily.


	3. Broken Phantasms, Troisième Partie

**_TROISIEME PARTIE_**

James était parti avec Harry voir Dumbledore lorsqu'on frappa de nouveau à la porte, quelques jours plus tard. Méfiante, Lily alla ouvrir. C'était Peter, engoncé dans un costume trop petit pour lui, jetant des regards partout autour d'eux comme s'il avait peur d'être espionné. Enfin, il fixa Lily droit dans les yeux, cillant beaucoup, avant de dire :

-Sirius m'a tout dit.

-Très bien, de toute façon, tant que tu n'es pas Gardien, tu ne peux pas dire aux autres où nous sommes, répondit Lily. Et tu es d'accord pour le remplacer ?

-Toi, tu es d'accord ?

Lily se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, gênée. Evidemment, elle n'était pas d'accord et elle donnait entièrement raison à James, mais elle n'avait vraiment pas envie de vexer Peter. Cherchant ses mots, elle commença à bredouiller :

-Eh bien, tu sais, je crois que Sirius tiens son rôle très à cœur, malgré ses… sa proposition…

-Lily, dis-moi juste ce que tu veux le plus au monde et je te l'offrirais si tu acceptes.

Lily le regarda, choquée. Du chantage ? Il lui promettait ce qu'elle voudrait le plus au monde contre sa nomination en temps que Gardien du Secret ? Elle posa sa main sur la porte, se retenant de la lui claquer au nez, mais Peter s'invita et entra dans la demeure d'un pas incertain.

-Dis-le moi… murmura-t-il.

Soudain, l'image de Severus la frappa. Lily le revoyait nettement, les genoux dans la poussière, sa baguette contre la tempe… les yeux fermés… les larmes coulant le long de son imposant nez… le visage encadré par ses cheveux noirs…

-Je tiens vraiment à être Gardien, insista Peter. Je n'ai jamais eu de rôle important. J'aimerais vous prouver que moi aussi, je peux être quelque chose.

Severus, pleurant, montrant à une Lily invisible toute ses souffrances, qu'il s'efforçait de cacher à tout le monde, qu'il masquait aux regards des autres…

-Severus… murmura Lily.

-Tu veux le revoir ?

Lily acquiesça, sentant qu'elle commettait une erreur. Peter, d'un geste fébrile, lui prit la main, ses yeux voletant d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce.

-Très bien, tu le reverras. Je te le promets, Lily. Je veux bien faire le serment inviolable, même ! Mais… tu en toucheras deux mots à James, pour cette histoire de Gardien, d'accord ?

Nouveau hochement affirmatif de la tête. Lorsque Peter repartit, Lily s'affala dans le canapé et plongea son visage contre un coussin, les mains tremblantes. Elle ne savait pas si Peter était digne de confiance, et elle ne voulait pas risquer la vie de son fils et de son mari juste pour parler à un Mangemort. C'était insensé, il fallait être une femme vraiment démente pour l'accepter. D'un autre côté, Peter n'avait jamais pu montrer ce qu'il valait. Lily le voyait encore comme un adolescent dodu, toujours en retard, qui avait juste eu la chance de croiser trois jeunes hommes doués et jouissant d'une certaine popularité.

Et Severus… Son Sev, le premier qui lui avait dit qui elle était vraiment…

Un craquement sonore retentit de la pièce. Lily leva le visage de son coussin. James était de retour, un Harry gazouillant de bonheur dans les bras. James fredonnait une comptine, « La comptine de la Sorcière qui avait transformé un Lapin en Sapin ». Lorsqu'il croisa les yeux de jade de sa femme, il cessa sa chansonnette et leva les sourcils si hauts qu'ils se perdirent sous les mèches noires.

-Tu es fatiguée, Lily ? Tu es pâle, remarqua-t-il.

Il s'avança et lui caressa du bout de l'index sa joue opaline, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-Je t'ai tant manqué que ça ?

Lily se força à afficher un sourire crispé. Elle eut l'impression que les muscles de son visage luttaient pour l'en empêcher.

-J'ai réfléchi à la proposition de Sirius, dit-elle.

Le visage de James s'assombrit. Il posa Harry sur le canapé. Le bébé se mit à fredonner l'air de la comptine de la Sorcière et de son Lapin-Sapin, ses minuscules dents brillant dans l'ombre.

-Je ne sais pas si Peter…

-C'est ton ami ! protesta Lily. Tu ne l'aimes donc pas ?

-Si, mais je préfère Sir…

-Si tu préférais vraiment Sirius, tu lui épargnerais de risquer autant sa vie !

-De toute façon, si un Mangemort le retrouve, Sirius est un homme mort et il le sait parfaitement.

-Mais Peter, qui se méfie de lui ? Il a l'air tellement maladroit, je veux dire qu'il n'est pas le profil même de l'homme à qui l'on confie les rênes, alors je pense que…

-Je vois ce que tu veux dire.

-Alors pourquoi n'acceptes-tu pas ? demanda Lily d'un ton plus glacial qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

* * *

Peter l'avait promis. Il faisait de nouveau nuit noire au cimetière, et Lily attendait Severus. La jeune femme ne savait même pas si son ancien ami savait qu'elle était là, et elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait lui parler enfin, ne plus l'observer vainement. Elle voulait qu'il sente son souffle. Lily trépignait d'impatience mais elle avait également peur. Des frissons la parcouraient lorsqu'elle songeait que Severus était un Mangemort et qu'il risquait de la tuer. Frissons doublés lorsqu'elle pensait qu'il pouvait aussi faire du mal à Harry.

Peter avait promis qu'une fois Gardien du Secret, elle pourrait reparler à Severus.

Mais à quel prix ?

La mort de Harry ? Des visions de son fils, ses yeux émeraudes devenus vitreux, immobiles, l'assaillirent. Lily sentit un affreux goût de nausée dans sa bouche. Et James ? Etendu sur le sol du salon, bras en croix, blafard…

-Peter ne te trahira pas, Lily, dit-elle à voix haute, pour se rassurer.

-Tu te trompes.

Elle eut un sursaut brusque et faillit tomber par terre, comme la dernière fois, mais un bras s'enroula fermement autour de sa taille et l'empêcha de s'affaler au pied des tombes. Lily leva les yeux, la bouche sèche. C'était Severus, le visage de marbre, ses yeux la fixant avec une intensité alarmante. Il la redressa sans douceur et leurs visages furent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Lily sentait le souffle chaud de l'homme contre elle, et fut prise d'un haut-le-cœur. Elle le repoussa et plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, refoulant une envie de vomir.

-Peter m'a parlé de toi, dit Severus, sans même ciller face à l'attitude de son ancienne amie. Cette fois-ci, c'est toi qui as commis une erreur. Peter fait parti des rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il va te trahir.

Lily regarda Severus sans comprendre. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Elle s'était imaginée des retrouvailles pleines d'émotions, où Severus lui avouerait qu'il avait vraiment été forcé à devenir Mangemort face à un chantage où il aurait été obligé de céder, puis elle lui aurait pardonné et il l'aurait aidé à mieux protéger son fils et son mari. Ils auraient eu, l'espace d'une nuit, de nouveau quinze ans… elle aurait pu le consoler, face à ses larmes… lui parler… juste lui parler…

-Je… j'étais là, bredouilla-t-elle. J'étais là quand tu as pleuré dans ce cimetière, mais tu ne me voyais pas. Je voulais tellement te parler… je… je croyais que…

Une gifle retentissante assénée par Severus lui coupa la parole. Elle sentit son visage la brûler et elle dégaina sa baguette magique, la pointant avec ses réflexes d'Auror sur la poitrine de l'ex-Serpentard. Elle sentait la sueur couler sur son front, collant des mèches de cheveux roux à ses tempes.

-Pars, dit sombrement Severus. J'ai vendu ton fils et ton mari. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres les recherche pour les tuer, mais toi, tu es libre. Pars, ne reviens jamais, quitte cet endroit…

-IMPEDIMENTA !

La formule lui avait traversé la bouche sans qu'elle ait pu l'arrêter. Elle regarda Severus se plier en deux, le souffle coupé, avec une froideur qu'elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler.

-Je voulais te parler ! répéta-t-elle avec fureur. C'est tout ! J'ai passé des nuits à te regarder, à essayer de te consoler ! C'est ça que tu te reprochais, il y a peu de temps ? Quand tu disais que Voldemort, ton maître à la con, allait me tuer ? Et tu savais que Peter était du côté du mal ? Mais merde, Sev, pourquoi n'en as-tu pas parlé immédiatement à Dumbledore, si je comptais autant que ça pour toi, au point que tu ne te pètes la main contre un rocher ? Il aurait tout de suite conseillé James de ne pas le prendre comme Gardien du Secret ! Maintenant, Harry est en danger…

Lily se rendit compte que, pendant qu'elle perdait son temps avec Severus, Harry était chez elle, probablement à découvert… elle tourna volontairement le dos à ce Mangemort, prête à transplaner, mais il lui attrapa le poignet, le serrant si fort que Lily grimaça.

-Lâche-moi, dit-elle. Ou je te jette un sort.

-Je suis désolé.

-Tu m'as dit ça, il y a quelques années, tu te souviens ? Tu te souviens aussi que ça n'a pas marché ?

-J'étais à la fois furieux quand j'ai appris que Peter vous avais vendu au Seigneur des Ténèbres –j'étais présent à ce moment-là, sinon, crois-moi, il ne m'en aurait pas touché le moindre mot- mais j'étais aussi heureux à l'idée de te revoir. Je veux que tu m'excuses.

-Il y a une semaine, j'avais pitié de toi, avoua Lily en se retournant, le fixant dans les yeux, farouche. Maintenant, j'en sais rien.

-Je vais en parler à Dumbledore, je te le promets.

-Très bien.

-Lily…

-Quoi encore ?

-J'ai passé des nuits sans dormir en pensant à toi…

-Je dois voir ta phrase sous un sens pervers ?

-Non, je souffrais, c'est tout. J'ai tellement tout regretté, tu ne pourras jamais savoir à quel point comment. Je suis désolé. Navré. Affligé. Anéanti.

-Et ?

-Et…

Il parut prêt à dire quelque chose de particulièrement dur pour lui, mais il s'arrêta. Lily soupira.

-Tu vois, Sev, c'est ça que je n'ai jamais aimé en toi. Tu es lâche. Tu n'as même pas le courage ne me dire quelques mots de plus. Autant de gentillesse, c'est trop pour toi.

-… tu es la fille la plus intelligente, courageuse et passionnée que je n'aie jamais connue. La seule personne qui vaille la peine de vivre sans ce monde.

-Tu te trompes, coupa Lily. Des milliers de gens méritent de vivre ici, en commençant par James, Harry, Dumbledore et Sirius.

Probablement étonné de se faire renvoyer toutes ses excuses à la figure, Severus la lâcha. Lily en profita pour transplaner. Lorsqu'elle atterrit chez elle, tout était calme. Harry était dans son petit lit, en train de dormir. Lily s'approcha de lui, dépitée.

A cause d'elle, Voldemort savait où se trouvait Harry.

A cause d'elle, un homme souffrait, solitaire, n'ayant définitivement personne à qui se raccrocher, personne sur qui compter.  
A cause d'elle, un autre homme, un homme bien, risquait autant sa vie que son fils.

A cause d'elle, un homme allait passer douze ans de sa vie en prison –mais ça, elle ne le savait pas.

Elle ne le sut jamais. Lorsqu'elle entendit :

« Lily ! Prends Harry et va-t'en ! C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir ! »

Elle sut qu'il était déjà trop tard.

Mais qui était le coupable ?

Severus, pour avoir rapporté le Prophétie à son maître ? Sirius, pour avoir proposé d'être remplacé par Peter ? James, pour avoir accepté cette idée ? Peter, pour les avoir dénoncé ?

Ou bien, tout compte fait, c'était elle, et seulement elle ?


End file.
